


Trick of the Light

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Violence, Pretty Woman AU, Prostitute Eren Yeager, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Levi hires feisty prostitute Eren for the duration of his business trip with the intention of maintaining a professional and mutually beneficial relationship. However, as the days pass, they both come to realize that toeing the line between business and romance is more difficult than they could have anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've had this idea running through my head for a while and after re-watching Pretty Woman, I decided to finally write it out. 
> 
> I should say here and now, while this fic is inspired by Pretty Woman, it _will_ take more of an angsty turn than the movie did. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like it!

Levi is worn thin, stressed and exhausted. A deadly combination, but despite having been on a plane all day, his insomnia won’t let him rest. So, he finds himself hunched over the hotel bar, drinking straight whiskey in the hopes that it’ll help him pass out for a few hours. 

He’s dressed in a fine suit as usual, an expensive watch on his wrist, conveying the kind of wealthy aesthetic that usually attracts admirers, but the sour look on his face keeps anyone from approaching him tonight. 

That is, until one brave young man comes to sit beside him. 

“Silly me, I forgot my wallet,” the boy says coyly, making a show of patting his pockets. “Care to buy me a drink, handsome?”

Levi meets his gaze over the rim of his glass as he takes another long sip. The boy’s eyes are a beautiful blue-green colour, vibrant even in the low light of the bar. He’s wearing a black bomber jacket over a white crop top with a pair of tight cut off shorts and some sneakers, not exactly appropriate clothing for the cold night air or the high end hotel.

Levi already knows what this is, and he shakes his head. “I’m not interested.”

The young man pouts, slumping against the bar. “Slim pickings tonight,” he says, grabbing a pretzel from the bowl in front of him and popping it into his mouth. 

Levi drains the rest of his drink and waves the bartender over for another refill. “Make it two,” he tells him and the boy perks up in his seat when Levi slides him the extra drink.

He takes a sip, and cringes at the taste. “Wow, that’ll put hair on your chest.”

Levi snorts into his own glass. 

“So, does this mean you’re interested after all?” The boy asks, spinning in his seat to face Levi, crossing one long, tan leg over the other and dragging a white sneaker up Levi’s calf.

“Nope,” Levi answers, keeping his eyes forward. “Just thought you could use something to warm you up. It’s pretty cold out tonight.”

The young man sighs. “Well, thanks I guess. Name’s Eren, by the way.” He holds out a hand, and Levi eyes it warily before giving it a quick, firm shake and offering his own name.

“So, what’s your story, Levi? Lonely businessman, drinking away his woes?” Eren asks, munching on another pretzel as he scopes out the room.

Levi gives a breathy laugh, surprised by his boldness. “Something like that.”

Eren smiles at him, leaning forward. “It’s too bad you’re not interested, because I know a trick or two to make a man forget his problems for a night.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Levi replies, pointedly avoiding the sultry gaze aimed his way. 

Eren isn’t the first prostitute to ever proposition Levi and he knows if he resists long enough, the boy would get bored and move on. Wealthy middle aged men were a sex worker’s favourite target and he fit the bill, for the most part. The fact that he was conventionally attractive was an added bonus so it was unsurprising that Eren had come to him first.

“You’re a hard nut to crack, aren’t you?” Eren laughs, the seductive aura dispersing as quickly as it had appeared. 

Levi smirks, taking another sip of his drink. “Look, Eren, you seem nice and I’m sure you’re a lot of fun, but I’m not looking for a distraction right now. Try someone else.”

Eren’s shoulders droop but he manages a weak smile. “Yeah, alright. I give up.” 

He knocks back the rest of his whiskey, face scrunching up in disgust as a shiver runs through his body.

“God, that’s gross,” he says, pushing the empty glass away before standing. “Well, thanks for the drink and the riveting conversation, Levi, but I’ve got work to do. Maybe I’ll see you later.”

Levi watches him walk away, finally letting his eyes drop to the long pair of legs he’d been struggling to ignore for the past ten minutes. Eren brushes shoulders with another man at the other end of the bar, flashing that charming smile and striking up a conversation. Hardly a minute passes before the older man is wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist and leading him out of the room.

Levi sighs, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He checks his messages and finally returns Erwin’s text from earlier, finishing the last of his drink before pulling out his wallet and tossing several bills onto the bar. He stands, fighting off a wave of dizziness that comes with drinking four glasses of strong alcohol, and then makes his way to the elevators.

He’s staying in one of the premiere suites near the top of the building so the ride up is long and dull, and he leans against the wall as he waits, fiddling with the keycard in his hand. When the doors finally open, he steps into the hall and pauses, hearing a scuffle to his left. When he looks over, he sees Eren and the man from earlier, locked in an embrace. Only Eren doesn’t seem like he’s enjoying himself.

The man presses him against the wall, hands groping under his shirt, his lips moving sloppily over Eren’s throat. Eren manages to get some leverage and shoves the man off him, wiping at his neck in disgust.

“I told you, you pay me now, not later,” Eren huffs, straightening out his shirt.

“I’ll give you fifty bucks,” the man says. 

“That’s only half what I charge!” Eren snaps in disbelief, turning to leave. The man grabs his wrist and Eren struggles against his grip. “Let me go, asshole!”

“Come on, you cheap slut, fifty or nothing.”

Before he even realizes it, Levi is moving towards them. “Let him go,” he says, his tone laced with warning. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” the other man shoots back. He tugs on Eren’s arm, leading him down the hall to his room and Eren is still struggling against him, so Levi acts without thinking. He grabs the man by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around and throws a punch, feeling the soft cartilage of the man’s nose snap under his knuckles. 

The man stumbles back, hitting the wall and slumping to the floor. Levi grimaces, shaking out his throbbing hand and Eren comes to stand at his side, saying, “What the fuck, Levi?”

Levi looks between Eren and the unconscious man on the floor, frowning. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck?’ He was bothering you, wasn’t he?”

“Well, yeah, but he would’ve given in eventually. Some of them just like to try and bargain first.”

Eren’s tone is annoyed, and Levi is confused. “So, what you’re saying is that I should’ve let him drag you to his room kicking and screaming?” He asks, brows pinched.

But Eren isn’t paying him any attention now, pacing on the spot, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I really needed that money,” he mutters, biting his lip nervously as he looks back at the unconscious man who is bleeding down the front of his shirt. “I’m gonna be in so much shit.”

“Eren, come on,” Levi puts a hand behind Eren’s back, guiding him away from the gruesome sight. He leads him to his room, sliding the card into the lock and ushering him through the door. Levi drops the key on the table in the entryway, making his way to the wet bar to pour Eren a glass of water. When he looks back, Eren is still standing by the door, shifting his weight awkwardly. 

“You can sit, you know,” Levi says, handing him the glass and gesturing to the selection of furniture placed throughout the room.

“I really shouldn’t. I’ve gotta go back out there, I haven’t met my quota yet,” Eren mumbles distractedly, taking the glass but not drinking from it. “He’s not gonna just let it go easy this time.”

Levi has no idea what he’s talking about, but he’s clearly distressed, so he leads the kid over to the sofa and sits him down, taking the chair across from him. They sit in silence for a moment, Eren finally sipping at his water, and Levi notices his hand is shaking.

“Are you okay?” He asks, wondering if witnessing such a violent act had sent the kid into a panic. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Eren sighs, running a hand through his already mussed hair. “What are you gonna do about him?” He asks, nodding his head in the direction of the hall.

Levi shrugs. “I can call the front desk and let them know there’s some asshole bleeding all over their carpet. He’s not going to say anything unless he wants people to know what he was up to,” he says. “But I’m more worried about you. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Eren gives a shaky laugh. “I’ve been out all day and still haven’t made enough money. I need to meet my quota or he won't let me come back.”

Levi is lost. “Who are you talking about?” He asks.

“My pimp,” Eren says bitterly, as if it should be obvious. “He won’t let me come back until I have all the money I owe him. If I go there empty handed…” 

The way he trails off concerns Levi, and he asks warily, “he doesn’t hurt you, does he?”

“No, no,” Eren reassures him with a wave of his hand. “But he’ll kick me out, and then I’ll be back on the street again.”

Levi grimaces, sitting back in his chair and rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. The kid looks so young, and while he can no doubt take care of himself if he’s come this far, the thought of him living on the streets and scraping by pulls at Levi’s heartstrings. Fuck anyone who says Levi is an emotionless bastard. He cares when it matters.

“You can stay here for the night,” Levi tells him, an air of finality to his voice. “I’ll even let you take the bed. God knows I won’t be using it anyway.”

Eren shakes his head, placing the glass of water on the coffee table and standing. “I really can’t. Thanks for the drink, again, but I need to get going.”

He takes several steps towards the door and Levi clears his throat. “I’ll pay you.”

Eren stops in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder, the pinched look on his face fading as he dons that flirty mask again. “Well, in that case,” he says, slowly turning back, wearing a teasing grin as he saunters over to where Levi sits. Resting his hands on the arms of the chair, he leans over the shorter man, the front of his top hanging open to reveal a smooth, tan chest. Up close like this, Levi can clearly make out the tiredness around the boy’s eyes. “Let’s get you out of that suit.”

Levi stops Eren’s hand as he reaches for his tie, shaking his head. “I’m not paying you for sex. Just go to sleep and I’ll have the money for you in the morning.”

Eren blinks down at him, confused, before realization crosses his features and he stands upright again, scoffing, “I don’t need your charity.”

Levi frowns, wondering why the kid isn’t jumping for joy at his offer. “It’s not charity. You just look like you haven’t slept in days, and you’re not even dressed for the weather outside. I’d have to be a complete asshole to let you go back out there like this.”

“Sounds a lot like charity to me,” Eren shoots back, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I work hard for my money. Maybe it’s not respectable work, but I get by, so I sure as hell don’t need your pity.”

Levi stares at him blankly, drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair. The kid is making it so much more complicated than it needs to be, all for the sake of his pride, but Levi supposes he can understand that. Eren is probably looked down on all the time, and now it seems like Levi is doing it too.

“Okay,” he says slowly, “then keep me company for the night. No sex. We can sit together and talk, and then in the morning, you’ll have breakfast with me and be on your way.”

Eren shifts his weight, eyes narrowing. “You want to pay me just to talk?” He asks doubtfully.

Levi nods. “These trips can get pretty lonely.”

Eren huffs, a sarcastic smirk tugging at his lips. “What’s the real issue here? Does your dick not work or something?”

Levi bristles in his seat, taken aback. “No, my- it works fine!” He snaps, growing irritated.

Eren raises his brows, not looking convinced, and Levi sighs, rubbing at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “How much do you normally charge for a full night?”

Eren purses his lips as he begins to make his way around the room, taking in all the expensive furnishings. He uncaps the crystal decanter at the bar, sniffing at the amber liquid inside before making a face and putting it back. Finally, he turns back to Levi and says, “Five hundred.”

“Deal.”

Eren looks stunned. “Really? If I’d said a thousand, would you have still said yes?”

Levi shrugs. “Sure.”

Eren stomps his foot against the plush carpet and hisses, “damn it.”

Twenty minutes later, Eren is sitting on the couch crossed legged, watching the large TV hanging on the opposite wall. The coffee table in front of him is covered with several dishes of food Levi had ordered, and Eren picks at them idly.

“Did you order all this for me?” He asks through a mouthful of hummus.

“No, I always eat like this,” Levi lies with a straight face. He’s seated on the other end of the couch, looking over some paperwork, glasses perched on his nose and hasn’t touched any of the food yet.

Eren looks him up and down before slowly nodding. “Uh huh.”

When the show cuts to commercial, Eren grabs a piece of cheese from one of the plates and leans over, waving it in front of Levi’s face. Levi opens his mouth to accept the proffered snack, muttering a “thanks.”

“Who knew cheese could be so good,” Eren says, shoving a piece into his own mouth. “This is like, some gourmet shit.”

He ends up clearing the cheese plate, the hummus platter, a slice of pie and half a caesar salad, washing it all down with a mug of hot chocolate before sitting back and patting his stomach contentedly.

“I think that was the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” he tells Levi, eyes heavy with satisfaction.

Levi raises a brow at that. It hadn’t been anything extravagant. He’d only been able to order from the overnight menu, since the kitchen was closed, but he’s glad Eren enjoyed it. He had suspected the kid hadn’t eaten in a while, and if the way Eren had practically inhaled everything was anything to go by, he’d been right. 

Eren flips through the channels for another half hour before Levi gets annoyed with his constant yawning, and he drops his paperwork on the table, placing his glasses on top before standing. Eren gives him a curious look, eyeing the hand Levi is holding out to him.

“Come on, you should sleep.”

Eren turns off the tv and takes the offered hand, letting Levi pull him to his feet. “You’re coming too,” he insists, gripping Levi’s hand tighter and leading him to the bedroom.

“Eren, I already told you, I’m not sleeping with you,” Levi sighs. “Besides, I still have some things I need to look over before my meeting tomorrow.”

Eren gasps when he sees the huge bed, not paying Levi any attention as he runs over and jumps onto it. Levi watches in amusement from the doorway as the brunet rolls around, messing up the duvet.

“It’s so comfortable!” He groans, sitting up on his elbows to give the man a pleading look. “Come and lay down with me. If I have to sleep, then so do you.”

Levi rolls his eyes, glancing down at his watch. It’s almost two in the morning, but he still has plenty of paperwork to go through. Eren rolls onto his stomach, kicking off his sneakers and swinging his legs behind him as he waits for Levi to join him.

“I’ll lay down for a few minutes, but then I have to get back to work,” he relents, trying not to be affected by the wide grin that brightens Eren’s face.

He toes off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it onto the armchair in the corner. As he loosens the tie around his neck, Eren sits up on his knees, undoing the button and fly on his shorts. Levi stills, his mouth going dry as Eren lays back, slipping the shorts off his hips and kicking them to the floor, leaving him in only his tank top and a pair of hot pink briefs.

“Relax, I’m not trying to seduce you. I just can’t sleep in too many layers,” Eren explains, rolling onto his side and observing Levi’s blank expression. “Unless it’s working, in which case I’m totally trying to seduce you,” he jokes, earning a breathy chuckle from Levi. 

With the tension resolved, he climbs onto the bed next to the younger man and lets Eren pull the duvet over them as he snuggles into Levi’s side. Eren closes his eyes, and after a few moments, Levi thinks he’s fallen asleep, until a hand sneaks across his chest, rubbing slow circles down his abdomen. He glances over to find Eren looking up at him, eyes deceptively innocent as he slides his leg along Levi’s, his knee grazing over the seam of his crotch. 

“What happened to not trying to seduce me?” Levi asks in a tight voice.

Eren gives a weak shrug as he continues to rub his leg against Levi’s hardening arousal. His hand makes quick work of Levi’s belt and zipper before slipping inside to palm him through his underwear.

“We don’t have to have sex, I just want to repay you for what you did for me tonight.”

Levi rubs a hand over his face, sighing, “Eren, you don’t owe me shit.”

“Don’t argue with me, just lay back and enjoy it,” Eren insists as his hand sneaks under the waistband of Levi's briefs.

Levi bites back a groan as Eren’s hand works him to his full hardness, and he makes no move to stop him. He’s too tired to fight it anymore, and even if he could, Eren’s hand is very convincing. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Eren suddenly asks, and Levi blinks in confusion.

“Huh?” 

“Your favourite colour!” Eren repeats, releasing his grip so he’s only teasing the length with his fingertips.

“Uh, green, I guess,” Levi mutters, struggling to form a coherent thought. Eren slips out of the bed and disappears from the room, leaving Levi staring after him, even more confused. He comes back a moment later with his jacket, digging through one of the pockets, beaming at Levi as he pulls out a condom.

“Apple is my favourite,” he says as he climbs onto the bed and slides back under the covers. He tears open the package with his teeth, meeting Levi’s heavy lidded gaze. “I know most guys don’t like using condoms for oral, but... safety first, y’know?”

Lost for words, Levi can only nod, licking his lips as Eren rolls the condom down his length. The boy teasingly sticks out his tongue to give Levi a glimpse of the shiny metal barbell pierced through it, and the older man’s brows raise in intrigue.

“Besides, I’m great at this,” Eren says with a wink, and Levi doesn’t doubt him. “You won’t even know it’s there.”

With that, Eren disappears beneath the duvet. He settles between Levi’s thighs, and in the next moment, Levi’s eyes are fluttering closed, a soft sigh escaping his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that Zeke and Eren aren't related in this fic :)

Levi wakes up early despite having only fallen asleep a few hours prior. The first thing he notices is that he’s still wearing his suit, which makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust. The second thing he notices is a warm body pressed along his side, a lanky arm and leg thrown over him. The third, is Eren’s light snores in his ear, his breath tickling Levi's neck. He looks so peaceful that Levi can't stop the smile coming to his face when he looks over at him. Wanting to let the kid sleep a little longer, Levi carefully detaches himself from Eren’s clingy limbs and slides out of the bed, tucking the covers back up to his chin. 

He showers, redresses, and then calls for some breakfast, once again ordering a little of everything, unsure of what Eren likes to eat. Shortly after the food is brought up, he realizes Eren has no intention of waking any time soon and he has to do it himself, lest their meals get cold.

“Hey,” he whispers, nudging the boy’s shoulder. “Time to get up.”

Eren groans, rolling onto his back, long limbs stretching out and Levi cringes when he hears a few of his joints pop. Eren's eyes flutter open and he looks confused by his surroundings for a moment before he jolts upright, realization dawning on him.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I overstayed my welcome didn’t I?” He asks with a breathy laugh, slipping out of the bed. He grabs his shorts off the floor and Levi is momentarily mesmerized by the way he wiggles as he pulls them on again.

“Ah, no,” Levi finally says, looking away from the distracting sight, nodding his head toward the dining table. “I got breakfast. I don’t know what you like, but there’s some eggs, bacon, pancakes...”

Eren looks over his shoulder, perking up at the mention of food. “Coffee?” 

Levi makes a face. “Yeah, I got some of that too.”

As expected, Eren piles a little bit of everything on his plate and digs in with the same enthusiasm as he had the night before. Levi sips his tea, a piece of toast forgotten in front of him as he reads something on his tablet. He can’t keep the smirk from his face when Eren takes a syrup soaked bite of french toast with fruit compote and moans, his eyes rolling back.

“This is so good, oh my god,” he sighs. “If I had access to food like this all the time, I’d be so fat. How come you’re not fat, Levi?”

Levi snorts. “I don’t indulge very often.”

Eren slurps loudly at his cup of coffee, smacking his lips. “You don’t indulge in much, do you? I had to twist your arm last night just for you to let me…” He trails off, meeting Levi’s blank stare across the table.

“Sorry, are we pretending that didn’t happen? Cause I can do that.” He mimics zipping his mouth shut and Levi shakes his head, returning to his reading.

Eren changes the subject, asking Levi about his work and how long he’ll be in town for and Levi tells him about the company he works for, explaining that he’s currently trying to work out a deal to buy another company.

“The owner has been pretty resistant so far,” Levi says with a shrug, “but I’ve got another week to seal the deal.”

"You gotta make him an offer he can't refuse," Eren says with his cheeks stuffed with food, doing a surprisingly good imitation of the Godfather.

Levi snorts into his cup, nearly spilling it on himself in the process. He answers a few more of Eren's questions, and Eren simply nods along, not fully understanding the ins and outs of big time business, but he enjoys hearing Levi talk about it anyway.

When they finish their breakfast, Levi tells Eren that he can use the shower, but Eren declines, saying that he should really be on his way. Levi nods, standing and heading back into the bedroom. When he returns, he hands Eren an envelope.

“It’s all there,” he assures him as Eren peeks inside to see a wad of cash. 

His eyes go wide before he folds it up and carefully tucks it into his pocket as he gets to his feet. Levi walks him to the door, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as Eren slips on his shoes and jacket. 

“So,” he starts, and Eren looks at him curiously, before a smile settles on his face.

“So?” He repeats, encouraging Levi to continue.

“What are the chances I’ll see you again?”

Eren’s grin widens, a teasing glint in his eyes. “I come around here quite a bit. I’m sure you’ll see me again before your trip is over.”

He opens the door and steps into the hall, pausing for a moment to look back over his shoulder. “Thanks again, for everything,” he says, and Levi only offers a nod in response, silently watching him leave.

The door clicks shut behind him and Eren sighs, dragging his feet to the elevator and pressing the down button. He really doesn’t want to go, but he knows he has to, to check in with his pimp and the other workers. He hasn’t been home in three days, trying to scrounge up the cash to pay what he owes.

His pimp takes all their earnings, and in turn, gives them everything they need; clothes, food, toiletries, a roof over their head. For a while, Eren had tried to make it on his own, but the work was so unstable, the income too unpredictable, that he was constantly choosing between rent or food.

While he hates being so dependent on someone, he hates starving and being homeless more. What his pimp doesn’t know, however, is that Eren has been scraping a little from the top of his earnings and saving it in a box under his bed the last few months. Not enough to be noticed, but enough to add up over time. At this point, he has almost enough to start over again, to last him a few months while he figures his life out, because he doesn’t want to be turning tricks forever.

That’s the main reason he had accepted Levi’s offer. Five hundred dollars for one night was too good to pass up, pity money or not. He only owes Zeke three hundred, one hundred per day, which means he could keep two for himself. Zeke would never believe someone had paid Eren just for a night of chit chat anyway.

There’s a skip in his step as he makes his way from the upper downtown area to the lower, more run down parts where he lives. Seeing Zeke's old house come into view, Eren stops, ducking into an alley and pulling the envelope from his pocket. Zeke always checks them for money when they come in, so he stashes the extra in his shoe. 

He pulls out the stack of bills, quickly counting it, looking around to make sure no one is watching. The last thing he needs is to get jumped. He takes the money he'd already earned, plus two hundred from Levi, folding them up and sliding them into the bottom of his shoe, pocketing the remaining three hundred before stepping out from the alley and continuing to the house.

His heart is pounding like it always does when he first comes home, and his hands are shaking, so he shoves them into his pockets, trying to look natural as he strolls down the hall to the living room. He pokes his head in, finding Zeke lounging on the old sofa, Sasha on his left and Krista on his right.

“Eren!” They both shout when they see him, running over to pull him into a hug. 

“We were so worried about you,” Sasha says, and Krista nods emphatically. 

“You know better than to stay away that long without checking in with us,” she adds.

Eren gives them an apologetic smile. “I’ll try not to do it again,” he tells them before lifting his head to meet Zeke’s gaze.

“I was about to give your bed to someone else,” the older man says teasingly, but Eren knows he's only half joking. 

He gives a strained laugh, pulling the wad of bills from his pocket and handing them over. Zeke counts them out, frowning.

“You were gone three days and only made three hundred? That’s a little low for you. What the hell were you doing this whole time?”

“I was working uptown, trying to snag a few old, rich bastards,” Eren says, shuffling his feet nervously. “But it was slim pickings.”

Zeke removes his glasses, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “You used to be one of my best workers, Eren, but it’s been a rough few months for you. You need to start upping your game.”

He didn’t need to say it, the implied “or else” hung heavily in the air, and Eren swallowed audibly. “It’s just, it’s harder, being a guy and all, and with the weather getting colder...” he trails off lamely.

Zeke's laugh is harsh and bitter. “Like that ever stopped you from making bank before. What are you trying to get at? You want me to buy you some heels, some frilly dresses?”

Eren shakes his head. He’s already got a closet full of clothes, and he and Sasha tend to share outfits anyway, with the two of them being the same size, but he never did take to wearing dresses.

“I’ll do better, Zeke,” he says quietly, and the other man rolls his eyes, waving him off. 

Eren takes this as his cue to leave, walking back down the hall and climbing the stairs to the room he shares with Sasha and Krista. The three other girls, Pieck, Annie and Gabi share the other, while Zeke keeps the master bedroom for himself. 

Eren is his only male worker and he considers himself lucky to have found a pimp that would take him in, since most tended to be violently homophobic. Zeke openly preferred women, but that didn’t stop him from taking Eren to his bed from time to time, claiming that Eren was just as pretty as any girl. Eren knows better, of course, that Zeke is a closeted bisexual, but he’s never called him out on it, lest he get a backhand to the face. Zeke has never beat Eren and he’d like to keep it that way. 

He's only ever seen the aftermath of a beating once, and it had taken every fiber of his being not to confront Zeke himself. The memory of sleeping on park benches, shivering and hungry had been the only thing holding him back. Instead, he had helped to clean her up and comfort her with the rest of the girls.

Eren steps into his room, closing the door behind him and making a beeline for the small bed in the corner. He drops to his knees and fishes the shoe box out from underneath, shoving aside piles of magazines and old clothes. He hurriedly takes the money out from his shoe and drops it into the box before stashing it away again. He doesn’t have the luxury of time or privacy to be able to take it all out and count it, but he’s been keeping track in his head and he should have almost two grand saved up by now.

He sighs, climbing onto the mattress, flopping down face first. The bed isn’t nearly as comfortable as the one he’d woken up in this morning, nor is there a hint of expensive cologne on the sheets, only cheap fabric softener. He’s almost nodding off when the door opens and Sasha walks in, Krista trailing close behind. The blonde closes the door behind her while Sasha hops onto her bed across from Eren’s, giving him the same concerned look from earlier.

“Where were you, Eren?” Sasha asks as she shuffles over to let Krista sit beside her.

“I told you guys, I was uptown,” Eren answers, rolling over to face them. “I started on Trost and worked my way up there.”

Sasha looks skeptical. “But three days, Eren? You’ve never been gone that long.” 

“You’re not on drugs are you?” Krista asks, eyes wide.

“No!” Eren snaps. “I stayed with Reiner the first night, 'cause I had no luck, and then the second night I scored with the bouncer at The Wall and last night, I met a guy at the Sina Hotel.”

“The Sina?” Sasha gasps. “How did you even get in there?”

“Flirted with the door man a little, convinced him I was staying with one of their guests,” Eren tells her with an impish grin. “Wasn’t really a lie, I did end up staying with one.”

“You stayed the whole night?” Krista asks, brows raised.

Eren suddenly becomes very interested in the floral pattern of his pillowcase, tracing the intricate design with his finger. “Uh, yeah. I was pretty tired from the night before and figured since I met my quota I could sleep there, and he let me.”

“Well, that was nice of him,” Sasha comments, but she looks a little suspicious too.

“Don’t let Zeke find out,” Krista warns and Eren nods.

He doesn’t need to worry about the girls snitching on him. He, Sasha and Krista made a pact to take care of each other. They’d grown close over the past year, cleaning each other up when a client got too rough, or sneaking each other money if they hadn’t managed to reach their quota. They aren’t perfect, but they are the closest thing he has to family and he knows they feel the same towards him.

“Don’t let him know you were hanging around Braun either,” Sasha says as she pulls out a bag of half eaten Doritos from beside her bed. 

Eren rolls his eyes, watching her shove a handful of chips into her mouth. “We never do anything. Reiner lives with his boyfriend.”

Reiner isn’t quite what Eren would call a friend, but something more than an acquaintance. He’s a drug dealer that Eren used to party with, back when he was still a renegade prostitute. He always beats him at pool so Reiner holds him in high regard, despite his profession, and lets him crash at his place from time to time if he needs it. 

“You swear you’re not getting into that nose candy again?” Sasha asks and Eren thinks if he keeps rolling his eyes like this, they’ll fall out of his skull.

“Sash, I haven’t touched that shit in over a year. Please, think better of me,” Eren scoffs, shoving his face back into the pillow.

Around the same time Zeke became his pimp, Eren had kicked his partying habits. He still frequents the scene because there’s plenty of business to be had, but he doesn’t partake in any drugs or excessive drinking. Zeke doesn’t mind his girls using once in a while, as long as it isn’t coming out of his pockets or affecting their work ethic, but Eren knows too many hookers who have gone down that slippery slope of addiction and he doesn’t want to be the next.

“You’re right,” Sasha mumbles. “Sorry, I trust you. I was just really worried is all.”

Krista smooths over the awkwardness, flashing Eren a sly grin and wiggling excitedly on the spot. “So, tell us, was the rich guy handsome?”

“Did he have a nice dick?” Sasha asked around a mouthful of chips.

“Always asking the important questions, Sash,” Eren laughs. “But yes, and yes.” He wiggles his eyebrows and they all dissolve into giggles.

“Rich, handsome and a good dick? That almost never happens. What was his issue? He was a creep, wasn’t he?” Sasha and Krista share a look, nodding in agreement, deciding that must be it.

“No, he was really nice. A little on the short side, but no weird shit,” Eren assures them with a laugh. After a moment, he adds, “he said he hopes to see me again.”

“Well, you have to go back! Ride that dick all the way to the bank,” Sasha insists, wiping her cheese dusted fingers on her leg. Krista and Eren give her a look before bursting into laughter.

“What?” She asks, eyebrows pinched. “That’s a saying, right?”

Her cluelessness only makes them laugh harder before someone stomps down the hall and bangs on the door. 

“Would you guys shut the fuck up?” They hear Gabi snap. “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

This time, they all roll their eyes, but Krista gets up and climbs into her own bed, the three of them settling in for a nap in preparation for the long night ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't add the hint of cheesy, intense smut at the end, but why the hell not?

Levi rubs at his forehead with one hand, holding the phone to his ear with the other. Erwin has been rambling for the entire twenty minute car ride, while Levi lounges in the back of the limo, giving a clipped “yes” or “no” when necessary. Erwin is a damn good lawyer, but Levi thinks he talks too much, especially since he’s already spent all afternoon in a room full of accountants and analysts. His brain can’t take any more talk about numbers and politics.

“You still have that dinner on Friday with Mr. Shadis?” Erwin asks, and Levi gives a lazy “mm hmm” in reply.

“I don’t like you going alone. If you say the wrong thing, we’ll end up with a lawsuit on our hands,” Erwin tells him. “I’d join you, but bringing your lawyer along might not make the best impression. I could have Hanji fly out and—”

“I don’t need a damn babysitter, Erwin,” Levi snaps. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Levi, you’ve got a great business sense,” Erwin says, and it’s obvious that he’s choosing his words carefully. “It’s just, you’re not exactly the most charismatic man I’ve ever met. You need a buffer, someone to smooth out the tension.”

Levi glances out the window, sucking at his teeth in annoyance. Among the crowd of people walking down the sidewalk, he spots a head of fluffy brown hair and a pair of long tan legs. He does a double take, his pulse quickening at the sight of the boy standing out in a pair of neon pink fishnets among the dull crowd.

“Pull over up here,” he tells the driver, covering the mouthpiece of his phone.

“At least bring a date. Someone who will make you look good.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve already got a date. Don’t worry about it,” Levi says, hitting the end call button before climbing out of the car. Eren strolls right past him, not looking up from his sneakers, so Levi calls out his name. Eren’s head snaps up and he turns around, his face brightening when he sees Levi. 

“Hey,” he greets as he saunters over. “I was hoping I’d see you again tonight.”

Levi tries not to be affected by the boy’s words, reminding himself this is only business, on both sides. He gives him a tight smile in return. “It’s good to see you. Are you busy?”

Eren looks around, shrugging his shoulders. “Not yet. You looking for some company?”

Levi nods. “If that’s alright with you.”

Eren grins, a playful glint in his eyes. “Of course it’s alright!”

Levi holds open the door for Eren, letting him climb in before taking the seat beside him. Eren looks around the interior of the town car, rubbing a hand over the leather seats and giving a low whistle.

“I’ve never been in a limo before,” he explains when he sees the amused look Levi’s giving him.

“I’m sorry it’s not like what you see in the movies. I’d have gotten something more luxurious if I’d known I would be picking you up.”

Eren laughs at that, waving him off and Levi admires the hint of a blush that rises to his cheeks. When they reach the hotel, the doorman nods at Levi and gives Eren a smile, to which the brunet responds with a wink. Levi notices the exchange, confusion overcoming his features.

“Do you know him?” He asks as they make their way to the elevators.

“No, we just met yesterday,” Eren replies as they step inside. He shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels, watching Levi press the button for one of the top floors. He glances up, meeting Levi’s suspicious gaze and breaks into a grin. 

“I didn’t fuck him if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Levi instantly wipes the look off his face, donning his usual air of disinterest. “I wasn’t thinking that.”

When they enter Levi’s suite, he takes Eren’s jacket and hangs it, earning a snicker from the boy. “Such a gentleman.”

Levi gives a breathy laugh as he shrugs out of his own jacket. “Are you hungry?” He asks, walking over to the phone as Eren plops himself down on the loveseat. Levi is momentarily distracted as the boy kicks off his shoes and props his fishnet clad legs on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles.

“I could eat,” the boy says, shooting him a grin over his shoulder.

Levi nods, dialing room service and ordering several items off the menu before joining Eren on the sofa. Eren rests his elbow on the arm of the couch, twirling a lock of hair around his finger as he eyes Levi thoughtfully, enjoying the way he grows restless under his gaze, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat.

“I have a business proposition for you,” he finally says and Eren cocks a brow.

“Oh, yeah? Shoot.”

“I have an upcoming business dinner and I need a date.”

Eren frowns at that, blinking several times in confusion. “Okay,” he says slowly. “And you want me to go?” 

When Levi nods, Eren laughs and shakes his head. “Why? You’re a good looking guy, I’m sure you could find yourself a much classier date, for free.”

Levi throws an arm over the back of the sofa, shifting in his seat so he’s facing the other man. “Maybe, but I’d rather keep it professional. I have enough going on without worrying about romance.”

“Ah,” Eren breathes, nodding his head in understanding. “So you’re willing to pay me to act like your date?”

“Yes, I’ll pay you the same amount as the other night, and for every day until then. Will you do it?”

Eren runs a hand over his thigh, green lacquered nails picking at a hole in his tights, and Levi’s eyes follow the movement, mesmerized by the smooth skin beneath his fishnets. Eren clicks his tongue, and Levi blinks, his attention snapping back to the boy’s face.

“I don’t know anything about fancy dinners,” he says honestly. “I’d probably make an ass out of myself, and you.”

Levi waves him off. “It’s a lot easier than you’d think, don’t worry about that. I just need you to be your usual charming self. One smile from you and Shadis will be putty in my hands.”

Eren ducks his head, trying to hide said smile as his cheeks turn a rosy pink. “I’m not charming,” he laughs. “But if you want me to flirt with your work buddies, I can do that.”

Levi snorts. “I wouldn’t really call him a ‘buddy.’ I’m trying to buy his company.”

Eren makes an “o” shape with his lips. “Well, I don’t know anything about business either, so I won’t be much help there.”

“That’s fine, I’ll do most of the talking,” Levi assures him. “All you need to do is sit there and look pretty.”

Eren rolls his eyes as he leans against the back of the loveseat, lolling his head to the side and flashing the other man a lazy grin. “You’re lucky, I happen to be very good at that.”

“I know,” Levi says, his eyes sweeping over the long lines of Eren’s figure. When he meets the boy’s gaze again, his eyes have gone a darker shade of green, his lips parted enticingly. Without realizing it, Levi leans forward, running a hand through Eren’s soft brown hair. Their faces are mere inches apart when Eren lifts his hand, pressing his fingers to Levi’s lips.

“No kissing. Not on the mouth, at least,” he says, and Levi blinks. “I forgot to mention that the other night.”

Levi takes his hand and kisses his palm instead, not missing the flash of intrigue in Eren’s eyes. He dips his head, pressing his lips to the exposed side of the boy’s throat, dropping warm, slow kisses along his pulse. Eren sighs, grabbing hold of Levi’s arm when his hand comes to rest on his waist. Calloused fingertips tickle along his ribs as they work their way under his shirt, and Levi pulls back when he teases a nipple, feeling out the metal stud with the pad of his thumb.

“You have your nipples pierced?” 

“Just that one,” Eren answers, lifting his shirt to show the older man, enjoying the way his eyes light up with arousal.

“Any more surprises?” Levi asks as he runs his hand down Eren’s abdomen, touching the delicate piece of jewelry hanging from his navel. 

Eren shakes his head, grinning impishly. “Just the tongue, nipple and belly button. Nothing below the belt.”

Levi hums in acknowledgment and resumes mouthing at the boy’s collarbones, relishing the soft moan he receives as he sucks at a particularly sensitive spot. Eren bites his lip and closes his eyes, basking in the attention. He shifts a little in his seat, throwing one leg across Levi’s lap and Levi grabs ahold of his thigh, running his hand over the rough fabric of his fishnets, sliding his fingers under the frayed hem of Eren’s shorts.

A sharp knock at the door affectively ruins the mood, and Levi pulls away with an irritated grunt, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. Eren sighs, slumping against the sofa, watching with heavy lidded eyes as the older man crosses the room and answers the door. The food is brought in and neatly arranged on the dining table, complete with a bottle of champagne and a tray of strawberries.

As Levi is fishing out a tip from his wallet, the attendant's eyes slide over to where Eren is still lounging on the loveseat. The boy meets his eyes and drags his tongue over his upper lip, snickering as the attendant flushes up to his ears and quickly averts his gaze. He takes the money with a nod and a quiet “thank you” before practically rushing out of the room.

“Are you going to join me?” Levi asks, gesturing to the table behind him.

“I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, but I won’t turn down a hot meal,” Eren says, jumping up from his seat. He saunters over, picking up a strawberry from the tray, eyes locked with Levi’s as he takes a bite. “Make sure to save room for dessert,” he teases as he slides past him to take a seat.

Levi swallows hard, reaching up to loosen the tie around his throat.

\---

Eren sighs happily as he snacks on the remaining strawberries, the tray positioned between himself and Levi on the bed. The older man is on his back, still fully clothed, while Eren is splayed out on his side, naked, with his head propped up in his hand. 

“I can’t remember the last time someone did that for me,” he mutters thoughtfully before biting into another ripe berry. Levi glances over at him, cocking a brow. “Okay, fine. No one’s ever done that for me.”

After dinner, Levi had led Eren to the room, laid him on the bed and ravaged him from head to toe, his lips and hands exploring every inch of the boy’s body until he was a whining, trembling mess. He had spread his legs, kissing along his inner thighs as his fingers stroked him from the inside, and by the time his mouth finally found its way to Eren’s cock, he was already at the precipice of his release. It had taken no more than a few flicks of his tongue to send him careening over the edge.

Eren had never been on the receiving end of such dizzying pleasure and Levi had never felt so gratified in giving it.

“Reciprocation isn’t a big thing in the world of prostitution,” Eren explains with a shrug. “But I gotta say, I’m impressed. You’re almost as good as I am.” Eren winks and Levi chuckles in amusement. 

Eren takes the empty tray and rolls over, placing it on the nightstand before crawling back and draping himself over Levi’s body, resting his head on his chest. Levi doesn’t seem to mind the weight, so Eren snuggles in, tucking his arms around the man’s waist.

“How did you start?” Levi asks, idly playing with the boy’s hair. Eren hums questioningly, running his hands up Levi’s sides. “In this line of work, I mean.”

Eren goes still and quiet, and for a moment, Levi fears he’s overstepped a line, broken some unspoken rule. It’s such a personal question but Levi is curious, and figures there’s no harm in asking. If Eren wants to tell him to fuck off instead of answering, then so be it.

“When I was 19, I came out to my dad,” Eren begins quietly and Levi relaxes under him, relieved that he hasn’t offended the younger man. “He got really angry with me, and said he wanted me to go to conversion therapy or else he’d kick me out. So, I packed up that night and left. Hitchhiked to Mitras all the way from Shiganshina.”

Eren lifts his head, eyes searching Levi’s face for any judgement, but he only finds the usual blank expression, so he continues, “I had enough money saved up to stay in a motel for the first two weeks and I managed to find a job at a fast food joint, got an apartment, but I couldn’t keep up with the rent and eventually ended up on the street. 

One night, it was really cold and this guy offered to let me sleep at his place, so of course I went. But when I got there, he got really handsy and told me I couldn’t stay for free…” Eren trails off as Levi’s brows pinch together. He drops his head back down, listening to the soothing rhythm of the older man’s heartbeat and sighs.

“Anyway, that’s how it started. I realized I could exchange sex for shelter or money and, well, here I am. I have a pimp now so I don’t need to worry about making rent or when I’ll get my next meal, and my roommates are really sweet.”

“Would you ever try to go back home?” 

Eren shakes his head. “This is home now.”

Levi’s fingers continue to comb through his hair as he says, “Eren, I could help you—”

Eren sits up abruptly, straddling Levi’s lap, his swift movements effectively cutting the older man off. He smiles down at him as he works open the buttons of Levi’s shirt and Levi’s hands instinctively come up to hold Eren’s hips, his grip gentle, expression conflicted.

“No more talking,” Eren insists as he pushes the expensive fabric from the older man’s shoulders. “You’ve treated me so well, it’s time for me to return the favour.”

“Eren…” 

“I’m having such a good time tonight, Levi. Don’t ruin it,” Eren says as he rakes his nails down Levi’s bare chest, dipping his head and pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. “I’ll stay and go to your dinner, you’ll pay me, and then we’ll go our separate ways.”

He shimmies down Levi’s legs to remove the belt from his waist, popping open the button and unzipping his fly, reaching inside to take him firmly in his hand. 

“So, for now, let me make you feel good.”

And he does, striping the man of his remaining clothes and teasing him until he’s achingly hard and begging for more. 

The sex is nothing short of electric, every nerve in Eren’s body singing as he sinks down onto Levi’s cock, their bodies fitting together easily. The older man gasps softly as Eren begins to rock in his lap, his fingers digging bruises into the boy’s hips and thighs, toes curling into the sheets.

Eren leans over him, hands holding tight to Levi’s shoulders as he picks up the pace, shivering when Levi groans in his ear and mouths at his neck and chest. Strong hands roam over the smooth expanse of his back before reaching down to cup his ass, holding him in place as he begins to fuck into him from underneath with desperate thrusts.

His aim is near perfect and for the first time in his life, Eren comes untouched, crying out and trembling in Levi's arms. The older man follows close behind, his hips stuttering as his cock pulses deep inside Eren’s overwhelmingly tight heat.

Feeling dazed, Eren presses a kiss to Levi’s jaw, slumping against the older man and catching his breath. Eventually, Levi gently rolls him off and gets up to find a towel to clean them both off with, throwing out the condom as he goes.

When he settles back into bed, he glances over at Eren who’s watching him with heavy lidded eyes, and after a moment of consideration, opens his arm in invitation for him to come closer. With a small smile, Eren curls up to his side and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have a meeting with my lawyer soon,” Levi tells Eren as he passes by the sofa, adjusting the tie around his neck. Half a bagel is hanging from Eren’s mouth as he looks over his shoulder at him, TV forgotten in the background. He swallows down the bite of food, dropping the rest of the bagel onto the plate and brushing the crumbs from his fingers on his thighs.

“You work a lot, huh?” 

“Every day,” Levi says matter-of-factly, standing in front of the large mirror in the hall as he shrugs on his suit jacket. “I’ve left your money on the table. You need to buy something appropriate to wear for the dinner, because as much as I love you in those shorts, the restaurant has a dress code.”

The smirk he gives Eren makes his face heat up, and he looks away to hide his blush, turning his attention to the envelope on the dining table. He jumps a little when Levi comes up behind him, fingers brushing across the hairs at the base of his neck before he presses a soft kiss there.

“I left you a spare key as well,” he says quietly, and a chill runs down Eren’s spine, despite the mundaneness of his words. “I trust you won’t have a party here while I’m gone?”

Eren tilts his head back, meeting Levi’s amused gaze with a mischievous one of his own. He wiggles his brows. “But that’s too good an opportunity to pass up, Levi!”

Levi snorts, straightening again and making his way to the door. “There’s an address written on the envelope. When you get there, give them my name and someone will take care of you. Try to get there before noon.”

Eren blows Levi a kiss, enjoying the amused way he shakes his head before leaving. Eren waits for the door to close behind him before he leaps up from the couch and makes a beeline for the phone. He dials a number, dancing on the spot as he waits for someone to pick up. 

“Hello?” a bland female voice answers.

“Pieck?” Eren asks. “Can you put Sasha or Krista on the phone?”

He hears some shuffling around on the other side before a much perkier voice answers, “Eren, hey! Where are you?”

“I’m at the Sina hotel,” Eren tells Krista with a cheeky grin. He’s glad their home phone is too old to have call display or that alone would have gotten him into trouble. 

“So you managed to find your prince charming again,” she says with a laugh, and Eren can tell by her reply that Zeke isn’t around.

“Yeah, and you’ll never guess what he wants me to do.”

“Oh, god,” she sighs. “Did he end up being a dirty creep after all?” 

Eren laughs, shaking his head. “No! Nothing like that. He wants me to go shopping for a suit today. He’s taking me to a fancy dinner on Friday.”

There’s a pause on the line. “Are you serious? What’s his angle? He’s not planning on passing you around to all his business friends is he?”

Eren scoffs, offended on Levi’s behalf. “He’s not like that, Krista. He just needs to bring a date, and he’d rather pay me and keep it professional than worry about romance, or whatever.”

Krista hums, deciding to trust his judgement. “So, a suit, huh?”

Eren nods excitedly, despite the fact that she can’t see him. “Yeah, and I want you and Sasha to come with me. I’ll pick you two up at the pool hall in an hour.”

True to his word, Eren arrives at the pool hall in a cab an hour later. He’s freshly showered and smelling like the expensive body wash Levi uses; a warm, masculine scent that contrasts sharply with his outfit, but he doesn’t care, basking in the fragrance he’s come to enjoy so much.

He pops his head out the window, waving at the girls who are casually leaning against the brick wall of the old building. They wave back as they make their way over, piling into the back of the cab with him. Sasha sniffs the air, eyes going wide as she pokes her fingers into Eren’s side.

“Wow, is that you? You smell like money!” She says and Eren laughs, throwing his head back as she continues to tickle his ribs.

“You’re such a bougie bitch now,” Krista chimes in with a giggle of her own.

When they reach the shop, Eren, Krista and Sasha get out of the cab and stand on the sidewalk, staring up at the sign that reads “Garrison Tailors”, hyper aware of how out of place they look in the classy shopping district.

When they step into to the shop, Eren grows even more nervous, chewing at his nails as he looks around at all the expensive suits. An old, bald man with a curved mustache approaches them, eyeing them all from head to toe warily before clasping his hands together and saying, “can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, I need a suit,” Eren says lamely, scratching at the back of his head.

Sasha clings to his arm and nods at the old man. “He’s got a fancy dinner to go to on Friday!”

“Friday, hm?” The old man raises his brows. “That’s a bit of a tight schedule to have a suit fitted. I’m not sure we’ll be able to do it, sorry.”

The man turns away in dismissal, and Eren’s shoulders droop. “Levi said someone would take care of it,” he groans, and the man pauses mid step, looking back at him.

“Levi? Are you referring to Mr. Ackerman?”

Eren realizes he hasn’t known Levi’s last name until now, and nods weakly. “Um, yes, I think so.”

“Are you Eren, by chance?”

Eren nods again, more vigorously this time.

A smile spreads on the old man’s face. “Ah, very good. Mr. Ackerman told us you would be coming. Please, come this way, Mister…”

He trails off, waiting for Eren to give his last name.

“Oh, uh, Jaeger.”

“Mr. Jaeger.” The old man leads the three of them to the back of the shop. “My name is Pixis and I’m the owner of this fine establishment. I will personally be assisting you today.”

Eren is hardly listening, too busy taking in all the different jackets, ties, and shoes that are on display around them.

“I don’t know if I can pull this off,” he whispers to Krista and Sasha, chewing at his nails again.

Pixis overhears him and gives him a knowing smile as he pulls the measuring tape from around his neck. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Jaeger, we’ll have you looking like a shiny new penny for your dinner. You have my word.”

Krista and Sasha take a seat on a nearby ottoman while Eren stands before a set of tall mirrors, allowing Pixis to take his measurements. He writes them down on a pad of paper before snapping his fingers, calling over one of his assistants. Eren hears them discussing cuts and colours, and then the assistant is taking off again, returning with a deep navy suit and a white dress shirt.

Pixis ushers Eren into a fitting room, and the boy returns decked out in the most expensive clothing he’s ever worn. He looks in the mirror and is taken aback by his own reflection. Even Krista and Sasha seem awed by his appearance.

“Wow, Eren, you look so handsome!” Krista gushes, and Sasha nods in agreement. Pixis looks him over, rubbing a finger over his mustache thoughtfully.

“Yes, just as I thought, navy is a good colour for you. The shoulders will need to be brought in a tad, and we’ll taper the waist here,” he says, slipping a few pins along the jacket seams. “As for the pants, being as slim as you are, I think a quarter break in the leg will look best.”

Eren has no idea what this means, but he stands still while the old man crouches down at his feet, folding under the hem of the pants and pinning them in place. Already, the shape of the suit looks better. The assistant returns and helps Eren slide his feet into a pair of shiny black shoes before slipping a slim, black tie around his neck, expertly knotting it. He slides a gold-buckled belt around Eren’s waist and lastly, folds up a square of white silk and tucks it into the front pocket of Eren’s jacket, before stepping back to admire his handiwork. Satisfied, he nods and then leaves again.

Pixis looks him over and smiles. “You look like a new man,” he says, eyes twinkling with amusement. “All you need is to run a comb through your hair and you’ll be set.”

Eren’s eyes are wide as he stares at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. He glances at his friends with an expression that screams ‘can you believe this?’, finding that they look just as stunned as he does. A thought suddenly pops in his head and his face falls.

“Um, how… how much is all this?” He asks, thinking of the five hundred he has stashed in his jean shorts. Surely, a suit this nice costs more.

Pixis waves away his concerns. “Mr. Ackerman has already taken care of it.”

Eren is flooded with relief and surprise. He should have known Levi wouldn’t make him pay for his own suit. Eren carefully changes back into his regular clothes, handing the suit to Pixis. The old man tells him the suit will be ready by Friday morning, and to come back for a final fitting. Eren thanks him several times before Sasha and Krista finally drag him out of the shop.

“Well, that was an experience,” Krista says happily, looping her arm through Eren’s.

“Do you need to be back right away, or can we do some window shopping while we’re here?” Sasha asks, looking around at the designer stores lining the street. 

Eren pats the wad of cash in his pocket and grins as his gaze settles on a shop across the street. He plans to give the girls a hundred to bring back to Zeke for his quota, but the other four are his to enjoy, and he knows exactly what he wants to buy.

“Actually, I need your help with one more thing.”

\---

When Levi enters his suite late in the evening, the first thing he notices is the soft music coming from the stereo system. All of the lights are off but there are strategically placed candles lit throughout the room. Frowning in confusion, he shrugs out of his jacket and loosens his tie, calling out Eren’s name.

“In here,” Eren says, loud enough to be heard over the music. Levi follows his voice to the bedroom, opening the door and stopping in his tracks, his jaw going slack at the sight that greets him. 

Eren is splayed across the pristinely made bed, his tan skin glowing under the low light of several candles. His hair is mussed in a flattering way, eyes dark as he beckons Levi closer with a crook of his finger. 

Levi drops his jacket on the armchair in the corner of the room before stepping closer, eyes dragging over the sheer black stockings covering Eren’s legs. He reaches out, sliding a hand along one smooth, caramel coloured thigh, tracing a single black strap leading up to the garter belt around Eren’s waist. His eyes settle on the matching pair of lace underwear that leave little to the imagination and he licks his lips.

“Do you like it?” Eren asks, a coy smirk on his face. 

Instead of answering, Levi grabs ahold of Eren’s hips and pulls him to the edge of the bed so he’s standing between his stocking clad thighs. Eren laughs and instinctively wraps his legs around Levi’s waist, rolling his hips enticingly.

“This,” Levi begins, eyes roaming over Eren’s body, his fingers teasing under the lacy hem of one stocking, “is definitely not a suit. As much as I love it, please tell me you also went and had a suit made and didn’t spend all your time in Historia’s Secret.”

“Of course I did. Pixis was very nice to me… once I mentioned your name, of course,” Eren tells him, and Levi hums in response, lifting Eren’s legs to prop them over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the inner part of one knee.

“You have amazing legs.”

“I know,” Eren answers with a cheeky grin and Levi responds with a smile of his own before leaning down and kissing his way up the boy’s abdomen, enjoying the way his lithe body arches into the touch. He swirls his tongue around one nipple, and then moves to the other, doing the same while his hands caress the boy’s sides. Eren bites his lip, threading his fingers into Levi’s hair and rolls his hips again, brushing his ass against Levi’s arousal.

The older man lets out a low growl, gripping Eren’s hips tightly, pulling him closer and thrusting against him, craving more than the teasing friction. He pulls away to look down at where their bodies grind together.

“Perfect ass, too,” he says, reaching between them to cup one firm, round cheek.

“I’m told it’s my best feature,” Eren replies through a breathy chuckle.

Levi looks up at him then, halting the slow movement of his hips, reaching out to take Eren’s chin in his hand. His thumb drags across Eren’s bottom lip and Eren’s breath catches in his throat, his eyes flicking between the molten silver gaze and Levi’s soft, parted mouth only a few inches from his own.

“Your eyes are your best feature,” he says, his voice soft as he meets the boy’s wide, teal gaze unwaveringly. Any cockiness Eren had been feeling before melts away as Levi brushes his thumb over a warm, flushed cheek, pressing his lips to the other. He’s rendered speechless for once, no smart retorts at the tip of his tongue as something unfamiliar and warm blooms in his chest.

Levi gently tilts Eren’s head to the side, running his lips along the side of his neck, feeling the thrum of his pulse beneath his tongue. Eren’s legs wind around Levi’s waist again, squeezing a little tighter as a soft, desperate whimper leaves his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue during the dinner scene is literally quoted from the movie "Pretty Woman" because I can't do business stuff haha

Eren swings by Garrison Tailors first thing Friday morning to pick up his suit. Pixis has him try it on and they’re both pleased to see it’s a perfect fit.

“Wow, I look…” Eren trails off as he stares at himself in the mirror. 

“Very dashing,” Pixis supplements, looking like a proud father as he claps Eren on the shoulder. “But of course, with my skill, was there ever any doubt?”

Eren laughs, his reflection beaming back at him. 

The suit is carefully packaged and Eren shakes Pixis’s hand, thanking him once more before leaving the store with his purchase slung over his shoulder. He takes a cab back to the hotel, and blows a kiss to the doorman as he struts passed him.

On the elevator ride up, he catches a glimpse of himself in the shiny doors, a dreamy smile still plastered on his face. He can’t remember the last time he felt so happy. The past few days have been perfect in every way, and he feels like a modern day Cinderella. He supposes he is, which makes Levi his Prince Charming. He snickers at the thought as he makes his way down the hall to Levi’s suite, sliding the card into the lock.

He hangs the suit on the back of the bedroom door and checks the time. It’s only noon, so he has a few hours to kill before he needs to get ready for the dinner. Levi had told Eren that he could order anything he wanted while he was away, so Eren flips through the room service menu, looking for something he hasn’t tried yet, idly wondering how he managed to squeeze into his skinny jeans that morning with how well he’s been eating lately.

He spends the afternoon lounging and watching tv and then eventually makes his way to the bathroom to run himself a bath in the large corner tub, adding copious amounts of bubbles before settling in and soaking for the next hour with the jacuzzi jets turned on. Besides the amazing food and Levi himself, Eren will probably miss the tub the most.

Eren reluctantly drains the water when it becomes too cold and climbs out, toweling off and slathering on some of the fancy lotion the hotel provided, before getting dressed in the expensive navy suit. After he dabs a few drops of cologne onto his neck and combs his hair away from his face, he has to take several moments to simply stare at his reflection in the mirror, not entirely convinced that it’s him looking back.

“Damn, Eren,” he mumbles to himself, “you clean up nice.”

A knock on the bedroom door makes him jump, and he straightens, smoothing out the lapels of his jacket and clearing his throat.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready to...” Levi trails off when he opens the door, stunned into silence as his eyes roam over Eren’s figure. Enjoying the attention, Eren indulges him, slowly turning on the spot to give him a view of the suit from every angle, a bright grin on his face.

“God, you look amazing,” Levi breathes, taking a few steps closer for a better look. “I honestly don’t know what I like better, the lingerie or the suit.”

“Get you a man who can do both,” Eren says with a wink and Levi snorts, but he has to agree that Eren pulls off either look effortlessly.

“I’m tempted to cancel this dinner so I can undress you piece by piece and have my way with you,” the older man jokes in return and Eren laughs, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink. 

They share a quiet look, smiling softly at each other before Levi shakes his head, suddenly remembering the small box he’s been holding.

“You’ll need this to complete the look,” he says, handing Eren the gift.

Eren gives him a curious look as he takes the smooth, black case, opening it to reveal a luxurious watch with a slim, leather band and a gold square frame. He sucks in a breath as he inspects it closer.

“Levi, this looks really expensive,” he says warily, and Levi chuckles, reaching over to pull the watch from its case.

“That’s because it is,” he says as he carefully ties the band around Eren’s wrist. Looking up, he sees the apprehension on Eren’s face and adds, “relax, I didn’t just go out and buy it for you. It’s mine, but I never wear it. Looks better on you anyway.”

Eren’s shoulder sag in relief and he smiles down at the other man who hasn’t seemed to realize he’s still holding Eren’s hand. “So, I’ll give it back to you after the dinner.”

Levi shrugs, brushing his thumb across Eren’s knuckles one last time before releasing him. “Like I said, it looks better on you,” he says. Before Eren has a chance to argue he swiftly turns on his heels. “Come on, we should get going.”

Eren laughs again, out of sheer happiness, shaking his head as he follows him out of the room.

\---

The dinner is tense, even awkward at times, despite Eren’s best attempts to charm Mr. Shadis and his associate, Ms. Brzenska. They’re both much more intimidating than Eren could have anticipated and they waste no time getting down to business, hardly sparing Eren a second glance after the initial hand shakes and introductions.

Mr. Shadis takes control of the conversation from the start, and Levi listens politely as the older man falls into a long winded speech about his company, his tone laced with pride. Ms. Brzenska eventually cuts in, giving Levi a stern look.

“Why the interest in our company, Mr. Ackerman? If you do manage to take control of it, what do you plan to do with it?”

Their appetizers arrive and Eren follows their lead, placing his napkin across his lap.When no one else makes a move to eat, he looks down at the cutlery, biting his lip as his hand hovers over the polished utensils, unsure of which one to use.

“I plan to break it up and sell it off, of course,” Levi tells her.

Eren subtly taps a finger to the middle fork, glancing up to see Levi give a minute shake of his head, picking up the outermost fork from his own setting. Eren smiles at him and does the same, tucking into his food.

“This company has been in my family for generations, Mr. Ackerman. I’m sure you don’t understand the value of that, but I don’t appreciate the idea of you turning it into some kind of rummage sale.”

Eren observes the exchange with mild interest as he eats. After a few more bites, their plates are taken away and replaced with a new dish, a small piece of fish with some type of green garnish and Eren wrinkles his nose, never having been a fan of seafood. Sensing his distaste, Levi subtly nudges his foot again Eren’s under the table, picking up the next fork and taking a small bite himself. Eren does the same, reluctantly. 

“Despite what you think, I do understand. I know you’ve put many years of hard work into that company, and that’s why you’d be wise to take me up on my offer,” Levi explains, his voice smooth and calm. “It’s no secret that your business is going under. If you wait any longer, the offer will only go down.”

Mr. Shadis bristles in his seat and Ms. Brzenska holds up a hand to silence him before he says something he’ll regret. 

“We’ve already made several investments for the upcoming year, and we’ve seen a promising rise in—”

Levi shakes his head, an amused smirk on his lips. “You and I both know it’s too little too late. You may not want to sell to me, but it would only be a matter of time before someone else comes along to snatch the company from under you and I can guarantee they won’t be as generous as I am.”

“Generous? Pah,” Mr. Shadis spits and Ms. Brzenska gives him a warning look.

Their plates are cleared once more, replaced with a silver bowl of what looks like ice cream. Eren takes the spoon and digs in, happy to be eating something he’s familiar with. It’s delicious and he doesn’t realize he’s moaned out loud until the table goes quiet and he notices three sets of eyes on him. His face burns and he shrinks a little in his seat, but is soothed by Levi’s fond gaze and the comforting hand that pats his thigh under the table.

“I have over five thousand employees and you want to take away their livelihood,” Shadis picks up after taking a moment to regain his train of thought. “How is that generous?”

“We can arrange to have them taken care of.”

“I didn’t schedule this meeting to make deals with you,” the older man snaps.

“Then why did you schedule this meeting?” Levi asks, unfazed by the man’s outburst.

“I want you to leave my company alone!”

Ms. Brzenska places her hand on Mr. Shadis’s arm in an attempt to calm him, but the man’s face is already red with anger.

“I own ten million shares,” Levi tells him, bored silver eyes staring into Mr. Shadis’s enraged ones.

“Then we’ll buy your stock back,” Ms. Brzenska chimes in.

“You haven’t got the money.”

Eren zones out as they begin discussing contracts and other legalities, content to simply eat his icy treat, only resurfacing from his daze when Mr. Shadis tosses his napkin onto the table and stands abruptly.

“I’ve heard enough,” he says. Mz. Brzenska stands as well, the two of them glaring at Levi as he also gets to his feet. Eren blinks, dropping his spoon before following the other man’s lead, his napkin falling from his lap and landing on the floor.

Mr. Shadis comes around the table, hovering over Levi and sizing him up as he grits out, “Watch your back, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Have a good evening, Mr. Shadis, Ms. Brzenska,” Levi nods to both of them, and Eren is impressed by how well he maintains his composure. If someone dared to get in Eren’s face like that, they’d wind up with a black eye.

Once they’re gone, Levi sits again, gesturing for Eren to do the same. Eren pouts, finding that his ice cream had been taken away while he was distracted. Their main course is served next, but Levi makes no move to eat, simply staring down at his plate.

“So, he was kind of an asshole,” Eren offers lamely, fidgeting in his seat.

This seems to pull Levi from his momentary brooding and he offers Eren a slight smile. “To be fair, I was a bit of an asshole too.”

Eren shrugs. He thought Levi had been very polite, though he supposes taking someone’s company is a bit of an asshole move, but what does he know about business anyway? 

“Now what?” he asks, licking his lips as he looks down at his food. He’s still hungry but he doesn’t want to begin eating until Levi does.

Levi picks up his glass of wine and takes a small sip, raising his brows. “We finish our dinner and then I take you back to the hotel and follow through with my earlier promise of having my way with you,” he suggests in a low voice, his lips curving into a smirk. Eren laughs quietly, his entire body warming at the thought.

\---

The next morning Eren wakes up feeling well rested, if not a little sore, but it's a pleasant kind of ache that comes from a long night of amazing sex. He smiles to himself, stretching across the huge bed, reveling in the feel of his naked skin on the expensive silk sheets. Levi is already up as usual, and Eren can smell something delicious, meaning the older man had already ordered them breakfast.

He rolls out of bed and grabs the cotton bathrobe from behind the door, throwing it on and tying the belt around his waist as he makes his way into the dining area. Levi looks up from his tablet, giving him a soft smile as greeting. Eren’s own smile falters as he takes the seat across from him, sad to see that the man is already dressed in a suit and ready for work.

“Don’t you ever take a day off?” he asks as he piles some eggs onto his plate.

Levi takes a sip of his tea, brows furrowing as he considers the question. “I can’t remember the last time I took a day off,” he answers honestly.

“Well, take today off! Let’s do something fun,” Eren tells him as he pours himself a glass of orange juice. His tone is light, but there’s a heaviness in his stomach, a fear of being rejected. Levi had only planned to pay him until last night. Would he even want to spend time with Eren outside of the bedroom?

“I can’t,” Levi says without looking up from his reading and Eren’s heart sinks. “I have a meeting with my lawyer today.”

“Oh, okay,” Eren replies, trying not to sound as upset as he feels. He shoves a forkful of eggs into his mouth to hide his pout.

Levi glances at him from the corner of his eye, not missing the sudden decline in Eren’s mood. He rubs at his chin thoughtfully, adding, “I could probably clear my schedule tomorrow.”

Eren instantly perks up at that. “Great! We could go see a movie or something, or maybe have a picnic at the park.” 

He’s practically bouncing in his seat and Levi looks at him with amusement. 

“A picnic?”

“Yeah, we can pack little sandwiches, some drinks, do some people watching. It’ll be fun!”

Levi snorts, shaking his head. “Whatever you say.”

He’s only staying in town for another few days, so he might as well take advantage of it and spend some time with the endearing young man before he leaves. The thought that he would never see Eren again ties his stomach in knots and he frowns to himself, trying to shake off the sudden wave of melancholy.

There’s a knock at the door that pulls him from his thoughts, and a woman calls out, “housekeeping!”

“Come in,” Levi replies loud enough for her to hear. A middle aged woman enters, pushing a cart of cleaning supplies. She smiles and nods politely at the two men sitting at the table before moving into the living area to begin her cleaning routine.

Eren clears his plate and sits back, sighing happily. “I guess I should head home soon, see how the girls are doing.”

Levi nods absentmindedly as he gets to his feet, smoothing down his tie. He pulls an envelope from inside his jacket and hands it to Eren who takes it with a quiet “thank you,” glancing over at the housekeeper who luckily wasn’t paying them any attention. She pauses mid-dusting to reach up and pluck a pair of lime green underwear from the top of the cherry wood cabinet, eyeing the article of clothing with raised brows. Levi, who had been taking another sip of his tea, glances over to see her squinting at the pair of underwear and chokes, while Eren bites back a laugh.

When they’d come in from dinner the night before, they hadn’t made it to the bedroom and opted for the couch instead. Apparently, Levi had been a little too zealous in removing Eren’s clothing.

Eren hops up from his seat and strolls over, snatching the underwear from her hand. “I was wondering where these went! Things got a little crazy last night,” he tells her with a wink. 

Giggling to himself, he turns on his heels and heads back into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Levi alone with the woman and her judgemental stare.

\---

Zeke counts out the five hundred Eren hands him, looking impressed. “Seems like you’re doing better. You finding a lot of rich suckers uptown?”

Eren nods, hands shoved into his jacket pocket. The extra five hundred stashed in his shoes is making him sweat with sheer nerves and all he wants to do is run upstairs and add it to his savings box before Zeke realizes something is up.

“Good for you. Take those old bastards for all they’re worth,” Zeke says with a chuckle, pocketing the money. He waves him off, and Eren tries to act calm, slowly turning and meandering down the hall and up the stairs.

When he steps into his room, he shuts the door behind him and lets out a heavy sigh, slumping against it in relief, before he makes his way to the bed, digging the shoe box out from underneath. He quickly tosses the extra bills inside and tucks it away again just as someone throws open the bedroom door.

He expects it to be Sasha or Krista, but instead he sees Gabi standing in the threshold, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyes him critically.

“What are you doing?”

Eren looks up at her from his position on the floor. He knows he must look suspicious like this, on his hands and knees, and his brain scrambles for an excuse as his heart pounds in his chest.

“Uh, yoga.”

She cocks a brow. “Since when do you do yoga?”

“Since, like, forever?” He lies easily. “How do you think I keep myself looking so good? You should try it sometime, your ass is looking a little droopy in those shorts.”

Gabi scoffs, rolling her eyes. “You’re so stuck up just because you’re Zeke’s favourite.”

Eren sits back on his calves as she continues menacingly, “but he thinks you’re up to something, and once I find out what it is, you’ll be gone like that.” She snaps her fingers, a satisfied smirk on her face. Her gaze drops to the floor and she narrows her eyes as she takes a step closer. “What’s that?”

Eren looks down, his eyes widening when he spots the keycard to Levi’s suite on the floor. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he was reaching under the bed. He snatches it before she can get a better look and shoves it back into his jacket, playing it off like it’s nothing important.

“Is that a hotel key?” She asks suspiciously.

“From some guy I was with last night. I forgot to throw it out,” Eren tells her, getting to his feet so he’s hovering over her, his eyes dark. “Now get out of my room.”

Gabi glares back, her jaw clenched. A few tense moments of silence pass between them before she hisses, “I can’t wait ‘til you’re out of here.”

With that, she spins on her heels and stomps out of the room. Only when she’s out of sight does Eren relax, quietly sighing to himself.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
